cbbt_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Chieftain Mehboob
Birth Name : Mehboob Alias : Night spawn, Kinslayer Age : 21 Height : 5' 9" Weight : 12 stones Hair : Dark Brown Eyes : Grey Eyes Skin : Light Skin Markings : Scars from numerous battles crisscrossed his torso. A clear scar of a stab wound is seen on the abdomen. A light scar ran from the corner of his left eye and moves up, disappearing in his hair Sexual Orientation : Straight Appearance : Medium long wavy hair. Unlike his brothers or any of his clansmen, he is lean build. Skills : Master in swordplay and horse riding. Fairly good hunter. Good understanding of Military disciplines and tactics. Abilities : None Family : Drygvar (Father), Anerine (Mother), Marmund (Brother), Arleck (Brother), Milene (Sister) Allies : None Enemies : None. (Has a disdain towards the northern Lords) Lover(s) : None. Fell for a lady of court at highgarden and got stabbed for it. House : Clan Hardhome Region : The Gift Titles : None Background : Born during the long night and only moments before the news of death of the chieftain and his only son, he was already despised by many of the clansmen and was called "Night Spawn" and considered a bad omen. After the war, when Drygvar the mighty, his father was chosen as the new chieftain, he forbade the use of that name but Mehboob seldom spend a week without hearing someone calling him by that name. Even though Mehboob was Anerine's first child, he found little love from her. Mehboob was his father's second son, but he always was considered equal to his elder brother, Marmund. From the time he was strong enough to stand up on his own, his father had been trying to teach him the ways of an axe, but Mehboob found more comfort with a sword, a weapon his father considered was for weaklings, and with which he was never allowed to be seen. From the age of five he was forced to fight with his elder brother, Marmund, with an axe and had failed to win every single time. It was around this age when he was taught the skills needed for tracking, spotting and finally hunting down a prey. At age 7 he made his first visit North of the wall and by the time he was 10, he was taking trips North of wall alone, without much supplies and often stayed North for months. The respect for him within the clan was increasing by the year, his cursed name fading away, until, at the age of 13, he killed his 7 year old brother, Arleck, in a hunting accident. Even after it was proved to be an accident, "kinslayer" accusations had already started spreading. After his mother, threatened to kill herself if he ever appeared in her sight, Mehboob chose to leave the clan journeyed South. He stayed in Winterfell for 2 years as a stable boy, where he learned all he could about horses. It was there he learned the basics of sword fighting. He left Winterfell after finding favour with a merchant and journeyed with him even more south. A stolen castle forged steel was all that he took with him. Months later he found himself in trouble at Highgarden and was forced to flee, eastward towards Pentos. He joined a sellsword company there and learned more about combat. He was defeated in his first battle against the golden company and taken a prisoner. A company serjant took a liking to him and made him his squire, he was taught to write and read both words and his enemies. He mastered horse riding, sword combat and developed a deep understanding of military tactics and procedures. After serving in the company for five years, he finally decided to leave unannounced when he got the news of his father's death. He was near Myr when he wrote a letter for his mentor and quietly stole away from the camp on the eve of a battle. Upon reaching Westoros, he learned of his mother's death. By the time he reached his village, news of Marmund's disappearance was spreading. He was lost during an expedition North of the wall. The clansmen were growing restless and many were trying to become the next chieftain. Seventh morning after his arrival all 13 claimants were found slain in the chieftain's hall and Mehboob found sitting on the high seat. NPCs - Milene - Sister Irene - Sister's companion Fenn - Takes care of the chief's orders